


hckrs r AWESOMe!!11!!1 (and terrible spellers/communicaters)

by gwmclintock88



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen, hackers fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwmclintock88/pseuds/gwmclintock88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of conversations and observations of two hackers and their online friendship. </p><p>(Skye and Felicity are friends....the world is doomed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a drabble collection of conversations between Skye and Felicity. Pairings are liable to occur, and well, I will show my bias in those pairings.
> 
> This prompt came out of a post on tumblr which I can't find, but the post was actual a copy of a series of tweets between the actresses. Someone asked for it, and well, this was born.
> 
> This was kind of fun, but also a pain to write. I hope you enjoy.

Lostgirl636: hey!

Lostgirl636: where you @?

Lostgirl636: …fine ignore me see if i care

V1rd3$_E4GLE: sorry, work

V1rd3$_E4GLE: well, kind of.

Lostgirl636: off the books? id ig that

V1rd3$_E4GLE: I need to borrow that NSA hack of urs

Lostgirl636: Borrow? Or steal?

Lostgirl636: :P

V1rd3$_E4GLE: too late. Used it already.

Lostgirl636: Bitch. jk

Lostgirl636: ne word on that hottie boss of urs?

V1rd3$_E4GLE: *storming the castle*

Lostgirl636: ur not getting away from answrn me!

**I0I**

The first time they met, well, they hadn’t actually _met._ More of stumble upon each other while hacking their way through a satellite feed. It started off as little code, left here and there for the other to find. Eventually, they created a drop site for just them to talk, if only because the other knew how to handle herself online and to bitch about whiny little boys (or plan retaliation).

**I0I**

Lostgirl636: hey? U still there?

V1rd3$_E4GLE: sorry things been crazy here

Lostgirl636: don’t scare me like that

V1rd3$_E4GLE: couldn’t help it, bad guys trying to blow up the city

Lostgirl636: scale of 1 to ny?

V1rd3$_E4GLE: …Tokyo?

Lostgirl636: toyko? what no how bad was it

V1rd3$_E4GLE: oh. no aliens or nethin like that

V1rd3$_E4GLE: dont u have the news?

Lostgirl636: live in the van, remember?

V1rd3$_E4GLE: right….earthquake and boss is missing.

V1rd3$_E4GLE: off to find him may not be in touch for a bit

Lostgirl636: kk

Lostgirl636: luv u stay safe

V1rd3$_E4GLE: lv u too

**I0I**

For one of them, it was a chance to have a friend who didn’t give a crap about her upbringing. For other, it was a chance to talk to someone about some of this stuff, and maybe find someone who cared enough to listen.

**I0I**

Lostgirl636: i may need ur help with something

V1rd3$_E4GLE: what?

V1rd3$_E4GLE: is it illegal? no, whait, I know better than to ask

Lostgirl636: J

Lostgirl636: Can you trace my steps? I think I found something.

V1rd3$_E4GLE: This about the…

Lostgirl636: yeah, it is

V1rd3$_E4GLE: and not the…

Lostgirl636: kind of… its hard to explain. I’m safe tho

V1rd3$_E4GLE: kk send it to me and ill see what I can do

Lostgirl636: thanks! i owe you.

V1rd3$_E4GLE: still not sleeping w/ you.

Lostgirl636: damn…jk…but not

**I0I**

What started as just texting back and forth turned into something a little bit more. By the time two years rolled around, the two of them had been ‘talking’ so much that friendship was the natural extension. Yeah, sometimes mistakes happened, they screwed up (not online, never online), but being friends meant forgiving the other for it.

It surprised one of them how much that meant. It showed the other one how much people could help her if she just gave them a chance.

**I0I**

V1rd3$_E4GLE: what was that name of the song?

Lostgirl636: which 1

V1rd3$_E4GLE: hs, senior prom?

Lostgirl636: i didnt go…

V1rd3$_E4GLE: shit sorry

Lostgirl636: …

Lostgirl636: lips of an angel

V1rd3$_E4GLE: thanks

Lostgirl636: np

**I0I**

They never met in person. Why would they need to? They could look up the other in a blink of a eye, find out where they lived, and surprised them with a visit. Well, one of them could. The other would take a bit more work, but still, it wouldn’t have taken too long to find the information out.

No, their friendship remained purely ethereal, linked together only on the Internet. Which made talking sometimes easier.

**I0I**

Lostgirl636: banana

V1rd$_E4GLE: hahahahaha!

**I0I**

Not every conversation was a winner.

**I0I**

V1rd3$_E4GLE: back in star

Lostgirl636: find him?

V1rd3$_E4GLE: yeah we did

Lostgirl636: glad to hereit. ne new holes in him? or holes in other people?

Lostgirl636: u knw ur name is a pia to rite?

V1rd3$_E4GLE:  ???

V1rd3$_E4GLE: how what how

V1rd3$_E4GLE: ????????????

Lostgirl636: :P

Lostgirl636: I win

V1rd3$_E4GLE: and my name is not hard to spell!

Lostgirl636: please i'm good at what i do

**I0I**

Nothing was really a secret. How could it be when everything is online, and they controlled the web. No really, it was written in the code of Google even. Not  that the search engine giant knew that of course.

**I0I**

V1rd3$_E4GLE: you okay?

Lostgirl636: ?

V1rd3$_E4GLE: you were in LA, right?

V1rd3$_E4GLE: just heard about the bombing?

V1rd3$_E4GLE: skye?

Lostgirl636: fine

Lostgirl636: txt l8r


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place around episodes 1&2 of both Arrow and AoS

Lostgirl636: so….yeah….SHIELD picked me up.

V1rd3$_E4GLE: WHAT?!?!?

V1rd3$_E4GLE: how did you let that happen!

Lostgirl636: not like a planned it

Lostgirl636: how was i supposed to no thy’d come after me like that

V1rd3$_E4GLE: you did post an video of that guy

Lostgirl636: hes got a son too. they moved them somewhere safe

V1rd3$_E4GLE: where r u now????

Lostgirl636: in their supersecret lair

V1rd3$_E4GLE: a lair travelling to peru?

Lostgirl636: ….no…

V1rd3$_E4GLE: dont bs a bser

Lostgirl636: ill tell more when its safe.

**I0I**

Things started to get crazy. For both of them. Not that they were really voices of reasons, but it helped to have someone outside of everything to talk about it.

**I0I**

V1rd3$_E4GLE: did you order me coffee?

Lostgirl636: just returning the favor

V1rd3$_E4GLE: an irish coffee at 6am???

V1rd3$_E4GLE: at work?

V1rd3$_E4GLE: my boss thinks im na alcoholic

Lostgirl636: like i said

V1rd3$_E4GLE: grrrr…going to get u for this

Lostgirl636: ur princess is in another castle

Lostgirl636: J

**I0I**

Lostgirl636: tell ur boy to b carfeul

V1rd3$_E4GLE: they no?

Lostgirl636: no, but they might if he keeps being an idiot

V1rd3$_E4GLE: I’ll think of something

V1rd3$_E4GLE: thanks

Lostgirl636: np

V1rd3$_E4GLE: no, it could have been major

V1rd3$_E4GLE: & u didnt have to

V1rd3$_E4GLE: let me know if you’ve got a po box somewhere

Lostgirl636: y?

V1rd3$_E4GLE: new toys for yous

Lostgirl636: *squeeee!!!!!!*

**I0I**

V1rd3$_E4GLE: ne hotties wit u?

Lostgirl636: all over this plan

Lostgirl636 *plane

V1rd3$_E4GLE: pcis or it didn’t happen

Lostgirl636: fine.

**I0I**

V1rd3$_E4GLE: pleas don’t tell me ur going there?

Lostgirl636: how ud’ find out

Lostgirl636: dnt answer that. dum question

V1rd3$_E4GLE: you’re not even with them.

V1rd3$_E4GLE: y are you helping them?

Lostgirl636: same reason you help ur guy?

V1rd3$_E4GLE: because he’s hot?

Lostgir636: partially…

V1rd3$_E4GLE:still waiting on pics

Lostgirl636: after crisis is over

**I0I**

Lostgirl636: chk ur account

V1rd3$_E4GLE: ….

V1rd3$_E4GLE: damn….

Lostgirl636: i know, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Disney owns the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Warner Brothers owns the DC Cinematic Universe. 
> 
> Good night and good luck.


End file.
